Galactic hope
by Jagson9
Summary: When the unholy Alliance of The Galactic Empire,the Ghualud, and The Wraith Empire is formed with their eyes on universal conquest. It's up to a newly formed Alliance between The SGC, the Free Jaffa, The New Republic and AOSHR to put a stop to them once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Just some things before reading.**

**While this is a Star Gate/ Star wars cross over it will also be a cross over with my own series. Mostly because Both Star Gate and Especially Star Wars where some of my insperations for The Series. **

**Star gate wise this is set two years after the events of Star Gate universe. **

**Star wars wise this'll be fallowing The Expanded universe, I'm fallowing it not because I'm some fan boy who thinks star wars is dead just because my favorite events/ characters are non cannon. I'm fallowing it because there is no cannon material fallowing Return of the Jedi as of now. This will be set fallowing the events of the Jedi Academy Trilogy which is set at 11 ABY. There will be a few changes to the timeline such as who one of the big bads are. **

**As for my series. a few things you all should know. The Humanoid races( Human, Quzacion, Arean, Vegan, **Valcarin **, Solistian, and Etions) all look human. Meaning other than minor diffrences you wouldn't be able to make out what species they are. The Wraith are not the same Wraith from Atlantis. **

**Enjoy **

After a five year long war against the Wraith, The Alliance of the Seven Humanoid Races (AOSHR) where in a time of peace but like all things it never lasts.

On Planet Olympus used as AOSHR Secret operations base during the wraith war. The planet is mostly mountains with the base built into the side of the mountain

Grand Master Chris Moriland age 31, human, Quzacion, Ariean hybrid, with light brown hair that extends to his ears, and a scar that goes down the right side of his face from top of his hair line down to his eye, then to his chin. Wearing a brown tunic and brown loose jeans, walks into a room with computers everywhere showing multiple things at once.

"What's going on?" he said looking at three men who were around the table. One of them a Human in his early fifties with short nearly all white hair with a bit of black in it, he had an eye patch on his left eye. Wearing the standard AOSHR military Uniform with the Grand Admirable ranking on the sides of the uniform, the man next to him Vegan in his late thirties wearing the Standard AOSHR military uniform he had cornel ranking. And the last one Human, he wasn't military. He is in his early thirties with blonde hair. He wore a business suit and tie.

"As you know Olympus has been turned into a deep space telemetry base to see what the Wraith are up to." Said the suit.

"Yes" Chris said looking at the admiral. "What does this have to do with the Knight Core McNav?" Chris said as he was addressing the Admiral.

"The wraith are on the move" McNav said looking at Chris. Then looks at everyone else in the room. "On their current trajectory they're going to leave this galaxy in a week and enter are neighboring Galaxy in a year."

"Sir" the Vegan said. "No disrespect Admiral but they aren't are problem at the moment. This might just be a ploy to weaken us so they can start a second round of the Wraith war."

"It is are problem Ga'dan." The Admiral said. "The wraith are, are enemy we have to help protect that Galaxy from our own."

"There's a small problem Seth" Chris said addressing the Admiral by his first name. "We don't have any ships that are capable of extragalactic travel, and frankly how the hell do the wraith have that kind of technology, I mean they're as powerful as we are?"

"I have a theory" the suit said, "They might have been planning this from the beginning. What we know is while the wraith are advanced it took months for their ships to enter are section of the galaxy. That's why they tried to create a way to travel from their home planet to are region of space. So they probably decided to create an engine that is able to go way beyond their part of space".

"Still leaves us with a problem". Chris said "we have no ships that can go into other galaxies".

"We don't need a ship" Suit said. Looking smug and arrogant

"Okay whoever you are. How do we get to another galaxy without a ship." Chris said glaring at Suit.

"First the names Isaac Winters. Second with this." Winters said before clicking a button and shows a holographic picture of a roughly seven foot ring with symbols on it. "We found nearly twenty of these things on planets including Olympus. From what we could find out these where some sort of traveling device used long before are time". He clicks again showing the twenty rings. Then clicks again showing rings in other Galaxies. "As you can see we have an opportunity to warn and help them if they wish". Suit said.

"Interesting" Chris said being completely dumbfounded. "So this is basically a gate that goes through the stars, like a…" Chris snaps his fingers. "Star Gate."

"That sounds ridicules, it's called a Galactic Bridge". Winters said "Anyway getting back to the point Admiral."

"I'm going to send a thirty man Strike force to that Galaxy, I'd appreciate it if the Knights where involved in this." McNav said looking at Chris.

"You have are support Admiral. I'll bring twenty of my best, if this is a trap I'll need most of my men to stay and protect AOSHR."

"Be back here in a week." The admirable said.

** …****..**

**At the SGC**

Lt. General Jack O'Neil was arriving at Star Gate command via helicopter. As he lands he is greeted by the Jaffa Teal'c.

"Teal'c old buddy old pale, how's it been" Jack said with his usual cheerfulness. As he walks out of the helicopter and makes his way through Cheyanne Mountain.

"Doing fine O'Neil" Teal'c said in his usual mono tone voice. Keeping up with Jack.

"So did you catch the big game last night?" Jack said. Making his way to an elevator

"To what game are you referring?" Teal'c said.

"Between the Petersburg Penguins and the Denver Avalanche." Jack said. "Anyway mind explaining why I had to be taken away from my job in Home World Security to come to the SGC." He was actually happy he came back, more than often he wished he didn't get promoted to General and was still going on missions with SG-1.

"General Carter will inform you." Teal'c said as they made their way to the briefing room.

"Jack" Carter said said looking at him "wish this was under better circumstances." Looking at Jack

"Let me guess the Lucian Alliance is at it again" Jack said.

"Not this time, we lost three of are basses in the past week to an unknown enemy, from what Deep space one sent." Carter said. Clinking a remote, "This is the last thing the base saw." It was the bottom of ship that looked like a triangle. "We have no Idea what we are up against."

"Like every other time" Jack said.


	2. Chapter 2

On Aris the Ariean Homeworld.

"So I'm going to be going away for a while" Chris said standing in a grave yard. "I just wish you were still here with me physically, because of you Yukio I'm not some drunk back on earth, I'll always thank you for that." Chris started moved his feet a little bit. "Another Galaxy, that's right I'm leading the knights to another galaxy to try and protect them from the Wraith." Chris laughs a little bit. "Don't worry Johan and Jake will be in good hands. Kathrin said she'd look after them. I know there's a huge chance I'll get myself killed but then I'll be able to see your beautiful face again." Chris starts to cry a little. "Good bye my love" Chris said as he touches a grave post. The Grave post read Yukio Moriland 2017- 2040 beloved wife and mother. The post also hand a crown and a shield on it signifying her as a Royal Guard.

** …**

**Time skip five days later location Olympus**.

In a briefing room with sixty three people in it sitting in chairs that where roughly three rows of half circles that was facing a podium. Ga'dan was standing in front of everyone.

"Okay" Ga'dan said. In twenty minutes we are going to be entering this object" clicking the remote in his hand the screen behind him shows the ring. "This Device is currently named the Galactic Bridge. The Bridge can send us to another galaxy, I don't know how So, Winters come up here and explain it to us."

Winters stands up and walks to where Ga'dan is standing. "My name is Isaac Winters, my team and I have been studying this artifact since we discovered it shortly after the end of the wraith war. It creates a stable worm hole between Gate A and Gate B, unfortunately though going to another galaxy draws a lot of power. Which may seem like a problem, but this base is currently the only location that has a strong enough power source to send us there." He takes a breath. "Make no mistake once we step through the bridge we are on our own. There is going to be no return trip back. So if any of you don't want to be here leave now." Winters said referring to the thirteen Scientists, engineers, and Diplomats that where accompanying them.

"Are mission" Ga'dan said stepping back to the podium. "Is to hold up against the wraith until are ships Star Drives are able to perform Extragalactic travel. There is a high probability all of us are going to die, but are sacrifices will insure the survival of that galaxy and are own. Retreat Hell!"

"Retreat Hell" All of the alliance Military said.

"Move out" Ga'dan said.

Nineteen mintues later everyone involved in the mission where standing infront of the Galactic Bridge.

"You do know where were going right Winters?" Chris said. "Last thing I want is to end up is in a volcano."

"Relax," Winters said. "We checked the address of where going to beforehand."

"Alright!" Gad'an said. "First wave will consest of Myself, Winters, Morriland, as well as Senators Jerry price and Twilight". Ga'dan said. Refering to the two diplomats, one was a human male in his forties with brown hair and a bit of a mustache wearing a suite, and the other was Mytheon Female she had lavender like skin color with dark purple hair wearing a suite.

"Great out of all the people the senate could of sent, you two where their Choices" Chris said realizing that they both where there.

"Believe me it wasn't by choice" Price said looking at Chris. "But hey someone has to make a good impression of AOSHR. God knows you won't"

"So they decided to send you, One of the most arrogant members of the senate." Chris said. Even though Chris and Jerry have never seen eye to eye they both have a small bit of respect towards each other.

"Dial the Bridge" Winters said. The ring starts to move as it starts to glow. Then a blue vortex appears. Making everyone stand back.

"Move out." Ga'dan said as the expedition starts to move through the ring.

**…****.**

**The Milky way Galaxy **

The Strike force end up on a planet with tree's everywhere and a tents in front of them. As they started to walk they, where ambushed by humans with P 90s and other weaponry.

The Alliance soldiers pull their guns out pointing at the other guys. Both sides were ready to shoot.

"Hold your fire" A brown hair, in a United states Air Force Uniform said. "I'm Cornel Cameron Mitchel, whoever you guys are you are vastly outnumbered I suggest lowering your weapons."

"We come in peace" Ga'dan said motioning his men to lay down their weapons. "I'm Cornel Ga'dan of the Alliance of the Seven Humanoid Races we come here to warn you people of a coming threat".

"They're Human?" Chris said observing them "I thought Humanity only existed in are Galaxy."

"Your Galaxy?" Mitchel said. "You guys are Extragalactic? What threat?"

"We'd like to speak to the person who represents this world" Jerry said.

"This world is our Delta sight." Mitchel said. "I can bring a few of you guys back threw the Star Gate to are home world".

"I told you Star Gate made more sense" Chris said talking to Isaac.

"We call it the Galactic Bridge" Winters said talking to Mitchel.

"Interesting" Mitchel said rolling his eyes. "I'll contact my superior and see what the plan is".

**…**

**At the SGC **

The star gate activates as Cornel Mitchel, Ga'dan, Chris, Winters, and price Walked out

"So these are the Extragalactic beings you talked about" Genral Carter said. "I'm General Samantha Carter, if you fallow me we'll hear what you have to say" Carter said.

They all walk to the debriefing room. All of them sit down.

"I'm Cornel Ga'dan of AOSHR Military, This is Grandmaster Moriland of the Knight Order, Doctor Winters, and Senator Price of the AOSHR Senate". Ga'dan said. "we're here, because we believe that your galaxy is going to be invaded by a race beings known as the Wraith."

"The wraith?" Mitchel said. "Grey skin have a habbit of sucking the life out of people like vampires? We know and are dealing with them in the Pegasus Galaxy."

"No…" Chris said . "The Wraith are a war based civilization that AOSHR spent five years and millions of deaths just to put them back in their part of the galaxy."

That made Carter and Mitchel look at each other in disbelief. "These wraith what do they look like…" Carter said.

"Yeah big" Ga'dan said putting his arm roughly a foot above him. "They are also Reptellian like their faces are yellow with scales all over their body, most of them use a weapon called an Eco staff for combat."

"Are these ships theirs?" Carter asked wondering if these Wraith where the ones that have rapidly started an invasion in their Galaxy. Carter then shows them the Triangle looking ships.

"No" Winters said. "The Wraith have a more Oval shape to them."

"Then who are they and what is their plan?" Sam said being a little bit nervous knowing that they don't just have one new threat but two.

** …**

**Somewhere in the outskirts of the Milky way**

Ten Imperial Star Destroyers wait getting ready for the conquest of this Galaxy.

On board the Chimera.

"Sir" a man in his forties said looking at the Grand Admiral.

"What is it Captain Pellean" the Admiral said turning his chair to Pallean. The Admiral a Male Chiss of some age was looking at Pellean.

"How much longer are we going to wait before we do anything big?" The Captain said.

"Patience Captain, we have to figure out who the key players in this game of Chess are. As for now set course to this location." The Admerial says handing the Captain a set of Coordinates.


End file.
